My Love in Japan
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Selama di Jepang Momoi selalu bersama Akashi. Apakah kebersamaan ini akan terus berlanjut?/AkaMomo/Enjoy!/Chapter3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

My Love In Japan  
Discalimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Chapter 1

* * *

Momoi memenangkan sebuah kontes belajar bahasa jepang online dari salah satu blog. Hadiahnya, dia dapat belajar bahasa jepang dan semua yang berkaitan dengan jepang selama 3 bulan di sebuah sekolah ternama di Jepang, SMA Rakuzan.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Momoi telah sampai di sekolah dan sedang menyusuri lorong lorong untuk mencari kelasnya, kelas 11B. Dia melihat papan papan yang tertera di atas pintu kelas, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencarinya, kelasnya berada di sebelah di ruangan osis di lantai 2. Momoi masuk ke kelasnya, suasana kelas sepi, tidak ada satupun murid yang ada di kelasnya, kecuali Momoi sendiri. Dia melirik jam dinding yang ada di atas papan tulis, baru jam enam pagi. Dia duduk di kursi paling depan dekat meja guru, menaruh tasnya dan mendekati jendela paling belakang untuk mencari udara segar. Suara langkah kaki terdengar di ruangan itu. Dia menengokkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara itu, seorang siswa bersurai merah dan bermata merah berdiri tidak jauh darinya, dia berjalan ke bangku di sebelah Momoi, menaruh tasnya dan duduk di sana.

" Hai, aku Momoi Satsuki dari Indonesia." Dia memperkenalkan diri.

Ayah Momoi dari keturunan Jepang dan ibunya dari Indonesia, tapi kedua orang tuanya sudah bercerai dan dia lebih memilih tinggal dengan ibunya di Indonesia.

"Watashi wa no namae Akashi Seijuro, yoroshiku." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Momoi terpana dengan senyumanya itu, sampai dia hampir lupa dengan arti kalimat yang diucapkan sang pemilik senyum menawan itu, dia langsung mengambil kamus bahasa jepang dari tasnya dan mulai mengutak ngatik kamusnya.

Akashi yang melihatnya kebingungan langsung berkata lagi dengan bahasa lain, bahasa Indonesia, " Aaah maaf maaf, kau tidak mengerti ya... namaku Akashi Seijuro, aku ketua osis disini, salam kenal."

Keningnya mengerut, rasanya tak percaya orang jepang seperti dia bisa bahasa indonesia. "Eh, kau bisa bahasa Indonesia?"

Akashi menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, ibuku orang Indonesia dan ayahku keturunan Jepang, jadi aku bisa sedikit sedikit."

Kerutan di kening Momoi perlahan lahan menghilang, dia agak bersyukur ada orang Jepang yang bisa bahasa Indonesia, jadi dia tidak perlu mengucapkan bahasa Jepang yang kadang kadang membuat lidahnya melilit.

Akashi duduk di bangkunya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran, Momoi melirik jam dinding lagi, sudah jam 7 tepat, tanpa dia sadar dari tadi murid murid yang lain sudah berdatangan. Akhirnya Momoi memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang dilakukan Akashi, duduk manis di bangkunya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran juga. Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran sudah dimulai, seorang guru wanita masuk ke kelas mereka, memakai kacamata yang kelewatan jadul dan rambutnya digulung keatas dan diikat kencang kencang. Melihat guru aneh itu Momoi jadi berpikir, apa yang bisa di ajar oleh guru macam dia, tampangnya saja tak bisa dia urus.

"Hei, kau jangan coba coba cari masalah dengannya ya." Kata Akashi dengan nada memperingatinya sambil berkata pelan.

Momoi sedikit tak percaya, tapi rasa tak percaya itu langsung hilang ketika ada seorang anak persis dibelakangnya di lempar kapur tulis tepat di tengah dahinya karena mengobrol dan guru itu menatap anak dengan tatapan paling menyeramkan sambil mengacungkan penggaris besi yang panjang dan pastinya jika penggaris itu menyentuh kulit akan menimbulkan bekas luka." Aku bilang juga apa." Kata Akashi sambil berbisik. Momoi menyeka keringat yang sedari tadi terus mengalir dari keningnya. Jam pelajaran pertama sudah diisi oleh pemandangan menyeramkan, rasanya dia tak sanggup bersekolah disini.

XXXX

Bel berbunyi lagi murid murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas, Momoi merenggangkan badannya yang sedari tadi tegang.

"Ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Akashi.

Momoi berjalan membuntutinya di belakang, kantin berada di lantai dasar sedangkan kelas mereka berada di lantai 2, jadi mereka harus menuruni tangga untuk sampai ke lantai dasar.

"Aduh."

Momoi sedikit kesusahan saat menuruni tangga, terlalu banyak orang berdesak desakkan sampai rasanya dia mau pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen. Akashi melirik Momoi yang terdesak oleh orang orang yang ingin ke kantin juga, sebenarnya pemandangan ini wajar saja dan mungkin semua sekolah juga seperti itu. Akashi menggenggam tangan Momoi,lalu dia berdeham keras. Semua orang yang mendengar itu langsung menengokkan kepala, seketika itu juga semuanya minggir dari hadapannya. Tangga tersebut langsung kosong melompong, tak ada lagi orang yang berada di depannya,semuanya telah menempelkan badan mereka ke sudut sudut tembok. Mereka dapat berjalan dengan leluasa.

Akashi langsung membuka pintu kantin, dan mengantri untuk mengambil makanan yang sudah di sediakan pihak sekolah.

"Hei Akashi, disini."

Seseorang memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan, Akashi langsung berjalan ke tempat orang itu setelah selesai mengantri, Momoi yang juga sudah selesai mengambil makanan juga mengikuti Akashi, tapi dia tidak terlalu yakin untuk ikut bergabung disana, apalagi dia anak baru dan disana semuanya laki laki tidak ada perempuan, Momoi merasa agak risih. Akashi yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan keresahan Momoi langsung berkata, "Semua temanku orang baik kok, pasti mereka akan menerimamu."

Momoi menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Akashi langsung memperkenalkan Momoi kepada teman temannya, tak disangka mereka bisa menerima Momoi dengan baik, selain itu makanan yang disediakan sekolah terlihat enak dan bergizi tinggi. Momoi bersyukur bisa sekolah disini meski hanya 3 bulan, dan dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak mensia siakan waktunya. Beberapa menit kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi tanda istirahat telah berakhir, mereka semua kembali ke kelas masing masing dan kegiatan belajar di lanjutkan sampai jam 3 sore.

XXX

Pelajaran terakhir terasa begitu lama bagi Momoi, padahal tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Momoi terus memperhatikan jam dinding yang terus bergerak tak ada habisnya. Sampai jarum panjang menunjukkan angka 12 dan jarum pendek menuju angka 3.

"Kring kring kring."

Bel berbunyi menggema di seluruh ruangan. Momoi yang mendengarnya langsung beranjak dari bangkunya, memasukkan buku bukunya. Baru kali ini dia merasa bel sekolah terdengar begitu merdu di telinga.

"Dadah Akashi, sampai jumpa besok." Momoi melambaikan tangannya dan hendak keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Tunggu dulu." Akashi mencegat Momoi.

Mendengar itu Momoi menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada apa Akashi?"

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku naik bis." Momoi menjawab.

"Kalau sore-sore begini kau tidak bisa naik bis, tidak terlalu aman." kata Akashi.

Momoi bingung, di Indonesia saja di selalu pulang menggunakan _bus way_ , bahkan sampai jam 12 malam pun tak pernah terjadi apa apa, dia sudah terbiasa.  
"Lalu, aku harus naik apa?"

"Ayo, aku antar." kata Akashi sambil keluar ruangan.

Momoi tersenyum mendengarnya, dan bergumam pelan. "Ternyata dia perhatian."

Mereka berjalan ke parkiran sekolah, Akashi berhenti di depan mobil _ferrari_ berwarna merah cerah, lalu dia membuka pintu untuk penumpang, "Naiklah."

Momoi masuk ke dalamnya, Akashi menutup pintunya dan masuk ke dalam mobil melalui pintu yang lain. "Dimana rumahmu ?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku tak tau alamatnya, tapi aku tau jalannya." Momoi menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, tunjukkan jalannya." kata Akashi sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Setelah ini ke kiri, lalu ke kanan." Momoi mengarahkan.

Akashi menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 80km/jam, lagu dari radio mengalun di dalam mobil, sedikit memecah keheningan. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke Rakuzan?" Akashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku kebetulan menang kontes belajar bahasa jepang di salah satu blog." kata Momoi.

"Beneran tuh, tapi aku memperkenalkan diriku dalam bahasa Jepang saja kau tak ngerti, kau menyuap panitianya ya." goda Akashi.

"Enak saja, tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal kayak gitu." Momoi memajukan mulutnya.

"Hahaha, _just kidding_." kata Akashi sambil tertawa kecil. "Momoi, minggu depan sudah masuk musim gugur, mau lihat bunga sakura berguguran?" ajak Akashi.

Momoi tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala. "Kenapa tidak?"

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Nah ini adalah fanfict kedua saya... semoga kalian suka, silahkan review... di favorite juga boleh... sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya^^


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love In Japan**

Discalimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 2

"Nah, sudah sampai." Kata Momoi. Akashi melihat sebuah rumah kecil berwarna biru laut dengan taman kecil dan air mancur yang tak terlalu besar di samping taman.

"Wah, rumah yang nyaman." Akashi menyukai rumah sederhana itu, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan rumah Akashi yang luas bergaya jepang klasik dengan maid dan butler bertebaran dimana mana.

"Kau mau masuk untuk minum teh " Tanya Momoi.

"Hmm, boleh juga." Akashi setuju.

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, Akashi menatap ruang tamu itu sejenak, ruang tamu itu tertata rapi di tengahnya terdapat sebuah sofa yang empuk, dan sebuah meja kecil, ditengah meja terdapat sebuah vas bunga sakura.

"Cantik sekali." Gumam Akashi dalam hati.

"Silahkan tehnya Akashi." Momoi menyodorkan teh yang tadi baru saja di buatnya.

Akashi menyesap tehnya dengan nikmat.

"Momoi, kau dapat dari mana bunga sakura itu." Kata Akashi sambil menunjuk vas yang berisi bunga sakura itu.

"Oh itu, aku buat sendiri, aku suka sekali bunga sakura." Kata Momoi sambil tersenyum, Akashi membalas senyumannya.

Akashi memandang ke sekeliling, sepi, tidak ada tanda tanda ada orang lain yang tinggal di sini selain Momoi.

"ehm, Momoi, kau tinggal sendiri ?"

Momoi menjawab santai, "yah, ibuku tinggal di indonesia lagipula aku cuma tinggal selama 3 bulan saja."

Akashi agak terkejut. " 3 bulan?"

Momoi mengangguk. Akashi hanya terdiam, sesekali dia menyesap tehnya lagi.

"Mungkin aku harus pulang sekarang." Kata Akashi sambil menghabiskan tehnya.

"Baiklah sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, Akashi." Momoi tersenyum.

"Bye." Kata Akashi sambil melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari pekarangan rumah Momoi.

XXX

Besoknya, seperti biasa, Momoi datang pagi pagi ke sekolah, saat hendak masuk kelas, ternyata di kelas sudah ada siswa yang datang lebih pagi darinya, dia tertidur di bangkunya. Momoi mendekatinya,

"Akashi bangun." Momoi menggerak gerakkan tubuhnya, tapi orang yang di gerakkan tak kunjung merespon.

Momoi mengamatinya sejenak, Akashi tertidur dengan wajah yang damai, kelopak matanya tertutup dengan rapat, cahaya matahari memasuki ruang kelas, membuat surai merahnya terlihat cerah dan berkilau.

"Aku tampan ya." Kata Akashi sambil membuka matanya sedikit.

Momoi terkejut lalu memukul lengan Akashi, "ish, apaan sih, aku kan hanya membangunkanmu."

Akashi tersenyum dan menegakkan kepalanya, " hahaha, tadi aku ketiduran ya, abis aku datangnya kepagian sih, huaamm."

Momoi hanya tersenyum.

"Momoi, kau mau keliling sekolah gak, dari pada di kelas bikin ngantuk ?" Tanya Akashi.

"Baiklah, aku mau." Momoi mengiyakan. Mereka berjalan jalan sambil menunggu waktu masuk, sekarang mereka ada di gedung olahraga dengan lapangan basket yang luas.

"Disini ada klub basket juga." Kata Momoi sambil memandang ke arah lapangan basket itu.

"Yah begitulah, mau coba bermain ?" Kata Akashi sambil mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Baiklah." Kata Momoi sambil mengambil posisi menyerang.

Momoi benar benar terpesona saat melihat Akashi mulai bermain. Dia mendrible bola, membawanya menuju ring dan melakukan lay up, lalu menyeka keringatan dari wajahnya dan mengibaskan rambutnya yang terkena sedikit keringat.

"Hei, ayo coba masukkan." Akashi melempar bola ke arah Momoi, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ok, akan kucoba." Momoi mendrible bola itu, dan mencoba untuk memasukkannya.

 **Brak.** Bolanya memantul ke luar dari ring

" Yah, gak masuk." Sesal Momoi.

"Tidak apa apa, kau harus mencobanya terus, ayo coba lagi." Akashi tersenyum dan melempar bola kepada Momoi.

"Hmmm." Momoi memfokuskan diri ke arah ring, lalu melempar bolanya, bolanya masuk ke dalam ring dengan sempurna.

" horee, aku berhasil, yee." Momoi kegirangan.

"Bagus, kau hebat." Akashi tersenyum perhatian.

"Arigato." Momoi tersenyum juga.

"Ayo kita ke ruangan lain." Akashi menyarankan.

Mereka meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang ?" Momoi bertanya.

"Kita mau ke ruang musik." Kata Akashi.

Mereka sampai di ruang musik, Akashi membuka pintunya, lalu mereka masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalamnya ada banyak kursi untuk penonoton dan sebuah panggung yang luas dengan berbagai macam alat musik mirip tempat untuk orcestra. Akashi mengambil sebuah tas yang di tidurkan di sudut panggung, lalu membukanya, didalamnya terdapat sebuah biola.

"Ini adalah ruangan kesukaanku." Akashi berkata sambil memandang luas ke seluruh ruangan, lalu dia menggesek gesekkan biolanya, terciptalah sebuah alunan nada nada yang merdu dan terdengar indah di telinga.

Momoi duduk di salah satu bangku penonton, dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan musik dari biola Akashi, sampai musik itu selesai.

"Prok prok prok, bagus sekali." Momoi bertepuk tangan.

Akashi membungkukkan badannya, seperti seorang pemain biola profesional yang baru saja selesai tampil , Momoi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Akashi.

"Ayo balik ke kelas, kurasa sekarang sudah hampir jam 7." Akashi menyarankan.

"Iya juga ya, aku sampai lupa, ayo kita ke kelas." Momoi setuju.

"Baiklah." Akashi merapikan biolanya, memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya di tempat yang sama dengan hati hati, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Mereka sampai di kelas, masih tersisa waktu 10 menit lagi. Mereka duduk di bangku masing masing.

"Lain kali kita ke sana lagi ya." Momoi mengajak.

"Tentu saja, aku siap jadi _tour leader_ mu." Akashi memasang senyum menawannya. Wajah Momoi sedikit memerah.

XXXX

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi seperti biasanya dan pelajaran pun di mulai, jam pelajaran pertama diisi dengan pelajaran matematika dengan ujian mendadak.

"Aduh, ini gimana ngitungnya,susah banget sih,." Momoi menopang kepalanya dengan tangan dan berpikir keras.

Waktu terus bergulir, tinggal 5 menit. Momoi melirik ke arah Akashi.

" pasti Akashi lagi kesusahan sekarang." Pikirnya. Tapi justru yang dilihatnya Akashi sedang memain mainkan pulpen hitamnya dan di mejanya tidak ada selembar kertas pun, berbeda dengan Momoi yang di mejanya terdapat 3 kertas soal ujian yang sama sekali belum diisi.

"Akashi, kertas ujianmu kemana ?" Momoi memikik kaget.

"Sudah ku kumpulkan dari setengah jam yang lalu." Kata Akashi sambil memainkan pulpennnya.

Momoi merasa setengah jam yang lalu itu baru saja soal di bagikan, tapi Akashi sudah selesai.

"Ayo kumpulkan kertas jawaban kalian, waktu sudah habis." Kata sang guru.

Kertas jawaban Momoi masih bersih,belum ada tulisan sama sekali.

"Wuuuah gawat, udah gak ada waktu lagi nih." Momoi langsung mengisi lembar jawaban dengan jawaban asal asalan dan di bawah jawabannya dia menulis " **Saya menyerah, silahkan ibu hukum saya jika ibu mau, saya sudah pasrah."**

Momoi langsung mengumpulkan kertas ulangan itu. Dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Aaaah, jelek sudah ulanganku." Kata Momoi.

"Jangan pesimis dulu, siapa tau tuhan memberikan keajaiban." Kata Akashi santai.

"Kau ini bodoh ya, mana mungkin tuhan memberikan keajaiban padaku, jawabanku saja asal asalan, kalau jawabanku ada yang pakai otak itu baru bisa terjadi." Kata Momoi dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Akashi hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Momoi, dia memalingkan mukanya kearah lain, tanpa berkata apa apa kepada Momoi. Momoi bingung melihat perubahan wajah Akashi yang tak bisa di artikan dengan kata kata. "Apa dia marah kepadaku." Momoi membatin, dia jadi merasa bersalah kepada Akashi.

XXX

Seperti biasa, jam istirahat berbunyi, tapi ada tidak biasa dengan mereka berdua, biasanya Akashi selalu mengajak Momoi ke kantin, tapi tidak hari ini, setelah bel berbunyi Akashi langsung melesat keluar ruangan sendirian. Momoi yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, dia tak punya keberanian untuk meminta maaf kepada Akashi. Momoi pergi ke kantin menuruni tangga, kalau kemarin dia bisa dengan mudahnya menuruni tangga karena ada Akashi, sekarang dia harus berdesak desakkan dengan orang orang, butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke kantin.

Sesampainya di sana, dia langsung mengantri mengambil makanan, setelah lama mengantri, kini gilirannya mengambil makanan, koki yang melayani hanya menatap Momoi.

"Maaf ya, makanannya sudah habis." Kata sang koki.

"Hah?! Udah habis?! Tidak ada sisa sedikit pun ?" Kata Momoi kaget.

Sang koki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Momoi merasa lemas, cacing cacing di dalam perutnya sudah menggelar konser massal. Daripada terus terusan berada di kantin dan membuatnya merasa makin lapar, sebaiknya dia kembali ke kelas, pikir Momoi. Sesampainya di kelas, Momoi melihat Akashi yang sedang duduk di kursinya sambil memegang sebuah kantung, entahlah apa isinya. Momoi menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Akashi, dia langsung duduk di kursinya dalam diam.

"Nih, buatmu." Kata Akashi sambil menyodorkan kantung yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

"Ini apa ?" Momoi menatapnya bingung, Akashi tak menjawabnya, dia malah pergi dari kelas. Momoi membuka kantung itu, ada sebuah kotak di dalamnya, dan diatasnya terdapat tulisan " maaf, atas perkataanku." Momoi tersenyum melihat tulisan itu, setelah itu dia membuka kotak itu, isinya adalah menu makan siang yang ada di kantin.

"Horeee, aku bisa makan." Katanya senang, sekarang konser massal sang cacing akan segera digusur oleh makan ini, dia langsung cepat cepat melahap makananya sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, sembari makan, Momoi terkadang tersenyum sendiri, mengingat apa yang dilakukan Akashi.

"Dia manis sekali." Katanya dalam hati.

XXX

Jam pelajaran sudah di mulai lagi, Momoi mencoba untuk berbicara kepada Akashi, dia memghembuskan napas panjang, dan mulai berbicara.

"ehm, Akashi..." Akashi menengokkan kepalanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Momoi berusaha memberanikan diri dengan tatapan itu.

"ehm... te- terima kasih untuk makanannya, ma- maafkan aku karena mengataimu bodoh tadi, aku tadi benar benar sedang merasa kesal gara gara ujianku, a-aku minta maaf."

Tatapan Akashi mulai menghangat, lalu dia memasang senyumannya lagi, "iya, aku paham kok, apa yang kau rasakan, justru aku yang harus minta maaf."

Momoi tersenyum mendengarnya dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Jangan lupa, hari minggu ya, nanti aku jemput." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Kata Momoi mantap.

XXX

Hari Minggu

Hari yang ditunggu tunggu telah datang, kini Momoi sedang bersiap siap di kamarnya, baju baju berserakan di kamarnya.

"Duh, aku mesti pakai baju apa nih." Momoi mengacak ngacak rambutnya. Tiba tiba seseorang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Momoi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, berantakan sekali kamarmu." Kata sesorang bersurai kuning.

"Alex, sedang apa kau disini, tumben sekali kau mampir." Kata Momoi yang agak kaget melihat ada tamu tak diundang di kamarnya.

"Kebetulan aku lewat sini, jadi ya aku mampir saja." Kata Alex sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Momoi hanya mengangguk, dan masih fokus dengan lemari pakaiannya.

"Hei, kau sedang ngapain sih, baju di mana mana, kayak orang mau jualan." Kata Alex sambil menatap bingung Momoi.

"Aku lagi bingung nih, mau pakai baju apa." Kata Momoi.

"Emang kau mau kemana ? Tak biasanya kau bingung soal pakaian." Kata Alex.

"Aku- ehm mau lihat bunga sakura." Kata Momoi agak gugup.

"Yaelah, ngeliat bunga sakura aja pake dandan, kayak mau pergi sama siapa aja." Kata Alex agak sinis.

Tepat sasaran.

"Ehm- emang iya." Kata Momoi gugup.

"Eh, maksudnya ?" Alex mengerutkan kepalanya.

"Ehm- iya... aku mau pergi sama seseorang." Momoi makin gugup.

"Hah?! Seriusan nih." Alex tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi dia cuma temanku kok." Kata momoi menambahkan.

"Teman atau teman nih." Goda Alex.

"Ish, dia temanku kok." Momoi panik.

"Kau mau ketemuan dimana sama 'temanmu' itu ?" Kata Alex mulai menyelidiki.

"Dia mau menjemputku." Kata Momoi sambil memasukkan kembali baju bajunya.

"Kapan dia datang ?" Alex masih menyelidiki.

"Sebentar lagi." Momoi mengambil baju pink dan celana jeansnya.

"Eh, jangan pakai itu." Kata Alex mencegahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, katamu aku tidak perlu memakai yang berlebihan." Momoi mengulang perkataan Alex.

"Pakai ini saja, kebetulan aku baru saja beli, tapi ukurannya kekecilan, jadi buatmu saja." Alex merogoh kantung belanjaannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kimono berwarna pink, dengan hiasan bunga sakura berwarna putih kecil-kecil.

"Arigato, Alex." Momoi mengenakan kimononya.

 **Tok tok tok.** Pintu rumah Momoi di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Ah itu dia." Momoi berseru, Alex pun makin penasaran.

Mereka berjalan ke luar dari kamar Momoi. Momoi membuka pintunya, saat pintu dibuka, dia melihat Akashi memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan digulung sedikit dan _vest_ berwarna merah.

"Selamat pagi Momoi." Akashi memberi salam, plus senyum menawannya.

"Pagi juga Akashi." Momoi tersenyum.

"Jadi ini orangnya! " Alex berseru.

"Hmm." Momoi menjawab singkat.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Akashi Seijuro." Akashi membungkukan badannya.

"Ah iya iya, aku Alex, salam kenal." Alex melambaikan tangan.

"Sudah siap Momoi." Akashi bertanya.

"Iya, tentu saja." Kata Momoi riang.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar pekarangan rumah Momoi.

"Bye Alex." Momoi melambaikan tangannya, sembari masuk ke dalam mobil Akashi, dan mereka meninggalkan rumah Momoi.

"Kau kelihatan berbeda ya." Kata Akashi sambil menyetir.

"Apa yang berbeda ?" Tanya Momoi.

"Beda saja, hari ini kau lebih manis." Akashi berkata sambil melirik Momoi yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Memang biasanya aku seperti apa ?" Tanya balik Momoi.

Akashi tidak menjawab, dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan."hei sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Momoi masih penasaran dengan jawaban Akashi. "Memang biasanya aku gimana ?"

Akashi menghela napas. "Kenapa kau ingin tau sih."

"Yah, aku ingin tau saja bagaimana pendapat orang lain tentang diriku."

"Jadi kau benar benar ingin tau pendapatku ya." Momoi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau itu jelek." Kata Akashi singkat.

 **Jlep.** Sepertinya gunting Akashi telah menusuk hati Momoi.

"Yasudah." Kata Momoi sebal.

"Hehehe, aku cuma bercanda kok, kau itu biasanya cantik, tapi sekarang kau tambah cantik." Puji Akashi.

"Oh gitu." Momoi berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah rambut Akashi sekarang.

"Jangan marah dong, nanti perjalanan kita gak seru nih." Akashi membujuk.

"Sudah jalan saja." Kata Momoi singkat.

Akashi meminggirkan mobilnya. "Hei, jangan marah dong, kalau kau masih marah aku tak akan menjalankan mobil ini." Kata Akashi membujuk Momoi lagi.

"Aku tidak marah Akashi, memangnya kalau aku diam atau berkata sedikit itu harus berati aku marah." Kata Momoi sambil menatap wajah Akashi dengan kesal.

"Pfft pfft." Akashi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dan tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa,ada yang lucu." Tanya Momoi sebal.

"Hei, wajahmu itu kenapa sampai merah begitu, kau malu aku bilang cantik?" Akashi berkata dengan nada jahil.

"Tidak, biasa saja kok." Kata Momoi sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Wajahmu sudah mirip rambutku sekarang, kalau kau tak percaya bandingkan saja sendiri." Kata Akashi sambil memegang rambutnya.

"Diam kau, kalau kau masih bicara juga, aku benar benar marah." Kata Momoi, membuat Akashi menutup mulutnya, dan hanya tersenyum pun berlanjut.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Nah, chapter ke 2 telah jadi, tadinya sih ini mau di jadiin chapter 1 tapi saya gak mau publish banyak banyak dulu, jadinya saya pisah deh ^^ semoga kalian suka, silahkan di review, favorite boleh juga. Saya akan mengusahakan update lagi yang ke 3 secepat mungkin ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love In Japan**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Chapter 3**

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga." Akashi berkata sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya, dan dia pun keluar dari mobilnya.

Setelah keluar dari mobil, Akashi membukakan pintu mobil untuk Momoi dan mengulurkan tangannya kearahnya, "silahkan tuan putri."

Wajah Momoi yang memerah kini makin merah lagi, dengan cepat dia langsung menepis tangan Akashi dan langsung turun dari mobil supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Akashi, " aku bisa turun sendiri." Elaknya.

"baiklah baiklah, kau masih marah rupanya." Kata Akashi mengalah.

Mereka berjalan ke arah salah satu pohon sakura, dan duduk dibawahnya,menikmati angin yang berhembus ringan.

"tunggu di sini ya." Kata Akashi dan beranjak pergi entah kemana.

Momoi hanya memandang bingung kearah Akashi, dan membatin, "mau kemana dia."

Sembari menunggu Akashi, Momoi mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya menggunakan headshet.

Rasa dingin menerpa pipi kanan Momoi, padahal ini tidak musim dingin, Momoi menyentuh pipi kanannya, ada sesuatu yang menempel di pipinya.

Momoi melirik kearah pipinya, dilihatnya ada sebuah wadah untuk minuman.

Momoi memutar kepalanya ke belakang, Akashi sedang duduk dibelakangnya sambil menempelkan strawberry shake yang baru saja dia beli barusan.

"nih minum, biar wajahmu jadi dingin, kau tau wajahmu sudah mirip kepiting rebus." Akashi tertawa kecil.

Sudah tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi, wajah Momoi dari tadi sudah memerah tak ada habis habisnya.

"terima kasih, kebetulan aku haus." Kata Momoi sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan langsung menghirup habis stawberry shakenya.

Akashi hanya memandang Momoi sembari tersenyum kecil, sesekali dia meminum chocolate shakenya.

Akashi membaca novel yang dibawanya. Duduk di bawah pohon sakura berguguran sambil membaca novel, itu hal yang disukainya. Saat Akashi sedang asyik asyiknya membaca, salah satu bunga sakura jatuh di halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Kini Akashi mengalihkan tatapannya dari novel kearah Momoi yang sedang asyik menatap bunga sakura sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Akashi diam-diam menyelipkan bunga sakura yang tadi jatuh dari bukunya ke salah satu telinga Momoi.

"Kenapa Akashi?" Momoi memandang Akashi, dia tidak merasakan ada sesuatu di telinganya.

Akashi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Momoi bingung.

XXX

Setelah beberapa lama berada di sana, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, kini mereka sudah berada di parkiran.

"Senangnya bisa lihat bunga sakura secara langsung, makasih udah ngajakin aku kesini ya." Kata Momoi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sama-sama."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil, tanpa di sengaja Momoi melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca spion depan mobil, dia melihat ada bunga sakura di telinganya.

"Kenapa bisa ada bunga sakura ditelingaku?" Momoi bertanya sambil mengambil bunga sakura itu.

"Bunga itu tumbuh di telingamu tau." Kata Akashi.

"Gak mungkin, mana ada bunga sakura tumbuh dari telinga." Jawab Momoi.

"Yasudah kalau kau gak percaya." Kata Akashi sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Momoi masih penasaran, bagaimana bisa mendadak ada bunga sakura di telinga, Momoi memikirkannya.

Akashi yang tau Momoi memikirkannya, hanya tertawa kecil, akhirnya di menjawab, "aku yang menyelipkannya."

"Buat apa kau menyelipkan bunga sakura di telingaku?" Momoi menatap Akashi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yah, sayang aja kalau bunga sakuranya jatuh sia-sia, anggap saja itu oleh-oleh dariku." Akashi berkata sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menyimpannya." Momoi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink dan menyimpannya didalamnya.

Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

XXX

Setelah berpisah dengan Akashi di pekarangan rumahnya, Momoi masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kau sudah pulang, bagaimana kencannya?" Alex berkata sambil duduk santai dan memakan kripik dari lemari dapur Momoi.

"Alex, kau kenapa masih ada di sini?" Momoi agak kaget melihat Alex yang masih ada di rumahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang ke rumahku, jika ada orang yang saking senangnya kencan sampai lupa mengunci rumahnya sendiri." Alex menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Momoi tau orang yang di maksud Alex adalah dirinya sendiri, Momoi tersenyum, "hehehe, gomen Alex, makasih udah menjaga rumahku."

"Yah, sama sama, Momoi jadi bagaimana kencanmu?" selidik Alex.

Momoi tersenyum sendiri, wajahnya sedikit memerah mengingat kejadian-kejadian barusan.

"Hei, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri dong, bagi-bagi dong aku kan juga pingin tau." Alex tersenyum melihat temannya bahagia.

"Ceritanya panjang nanti saja ya, aku mau tidur ngantuk." Momoi langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hei, ayo cerita, jangan menghindar kau." Alex mengejar Momoi ke kamaranya.

"Nanti saja, aku ngantuk Alex, huaamm." Momoi menguap.

"Ah sudahlah, aku pulang saja, ingat kau harus cerita kepadaku ya." Alex meninggalkan rumah Momoi.

XXX

Momoi mengantuk didalam kelas, jam pelajaran ketiga dan keempat hari ini kosong tanpa guru, dikarenakan guru yang mengajar terkena flu. Sekarang Momoi sedang menatap kosong kearah papan tulis putih tanpa tulisan didepannya, sambil menahan kantuk yang terus menyerang, dan Akashi pun menghilang dari kelas, membuat Momoi makin bosan, karena tak ada yang dia bisa ajak bicara.

 **Brak.** Pintukelas di dobrak, membuat Momoi tersadar dari lamunannya, dan kantuk perlahan lahan menghilang.

"Hei, duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing, wali kelas kita akan kesini beberapa menit lagi." Kata seseorang yang tadi mendobrak pintu kelas.

Murid-murid yang sedang rusuh didalam kelas kini langsung berlari ketempat duduk mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang wali kelas datang ke kelas mereka diikuti oleh Akashi di belakangnya.

Akashi pun langsung duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Hei, abis dari mana kau?" Kata Momoi.

"Aku dari ruang guru, tadi aku dipanggil." Kata Akashi.

Momoi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Nah perhatian semuanya, saya punya pengumuman bagus untuk kalian." Kata sang wali kelas.

"Apa pak, cepat beritahu kami." Kata seseorang siswa.

"Ya, pengumumannya, sekolah akan mengadakan lomba antar kelas dan salah satu lombanya adalah prince and princess."

"Prince and princess?" Tanya salah seorang siswi.

"Yah, lomba itu adalah lomba berpasangan, satu kelas hanya di perbolehkan satu pasangan saja tidak boleh lebih." Jelas wali kelas.

Murid-murid menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mereka sudah paham dengan maksud lomba itu.

"Nah kalian sudah mengerti kan, jadi kita akan memilih dulu princenya, nah siapa yang akan jadi prince untuk mewakili kelas kita?" Tanya sang wali kelas.

"Akashi."

"Akashi saja."

"Kyaak, aku setuju Akashi saja."

Semua siswi di kelas itu meneriakan nama Akashi minus Momoi, baginya itu tidak terlalu penting.

"Baiklah-baiklah, bagaimana Akashi kau bersedia?" Tanya sang wali kelas kepada Akashi.

Akashi hanya tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu dia berdiri di samping sang wali kelas.

"Lalu princessku siapa?" Tanya Akashi kepada semua siswi yang ada di sana.

"Aku."

"Aku saja Akashi."

"Tidak aku."

"Aku saja."

Semua murid sama sama mencalonkan diri mereka minus Momoi untuk menjadi putri dari sang pangeran, Akashi.

"Hei, tenang tenang, jangan berisik." Kata sang wali kelas menenangkan, tapi keributan terus terjadi.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang memilih langsung princessku?" Kata Akashi, semua siswi langsung terdiam.

Akashi memandang ke arah semua siswi di kelas itu. Mereka berharap Akashi memilih mereka, ada juga dari mereka yang mulutnya komat kamit berdoa supaya di pilih Akashi.

Akashi menghampiri salah satu siswi, "kau mau jadi princessku, Momoi Satsuki?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Momoi.

Momoi kaget dengan perkataan Akashi, dia pun langsung berkata dengan gugup, "e-eh ke-kenapa a-aku?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum, lalu berkata, "kau pantas Momoi."

"Ta-tapi, ke-kenapa tidak yang lain saja Akashi?" Momoi takut melihat wajah siswi ada di kelasnya, penuh dengan tatapan murka.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya." Akashi langsung menarik tangan Momoi ke depan kelas.

"Baiklah, wakil kelas kita sudah di tentukan, lomba akan di laksanakan 1 minggu lagi, semoga kalian menang Akashi Momoi." Sang wali kelas tersenyum kepada mereka berdua dan meninggalkan kelas.

Momoi dan Akashi duduk di tempat masing-masing setelah kepergian wali kelas mereka.

"Hei, kau gila ya, memilih aku jadi princess." Kata Momoi sambil melirik para siswi di kelasnya yang masih geram dengannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Kau tidak lihat apa wajah para murid dikelas kita setelah kau memilihku." Kata Momoi sambil bisik bisik.

"Sudah tidak usah di pedulikan, mereka itu iri padamu, harusnya kau bersyukur aku memilihmu." Kata Akashi sambil membolak balikkan buku pelajaran di mejanya.

"Yah aku bersyukur karena kau, aku akan terkena serangan massal dari mereka semua." Momoi pasrah.

"Tenang saja, kau terlalu takut Momoi." Akashi tertawa melihat Momoi ketakutan.

"Ah sudahlah." Momoi menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Hei pulang sekolah nanti, kita latihan ya, di rumahku." Ajak Akashi.

"Buat apa latihan." Tanya Momoi malas.

"Kau ini gimana sih, kita kan harus kompak dan kita harus menunjukkan kesan romantis, biar kelas kita menang." Jelas Akashi.

"Yasudah, kau atur saja, aku ikut aja deh." Kata Momoi masih dengan nada malas.

XXX

"Nah kita akhiri pelajran hari ini, kita sambung minggu depan, kalian boleh pulang." Kata guru kesenian mereka.

"Ayo Momoi, latihan." Ajak Akashi.

"Iya iya." Kata Momoi sambil menenteng tasnya.

Mereka berjalan ke parkiran sekolah, dan meninggalkan area sekolah dengan mobil Akashi.

Selama perjalanan Momoi hanya diam saja, dia hanya memandang kearah luar dari kaca mobil.

"Kau kenapa hari ini? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyetir.

Momoi hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau ikut lomba?" Tanya Akashi.

Momoi lagi lagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkannya." Akashi menatap sejenak kearah Momoi sambil tetap fokus ke arah depan.

Momoi menghela napas panjang, "kita kan ikut lomba prince and princess, otomatis kita harus memakai baju ala orang kerajaan kan, jadi masalahnya aku..." Momoi belum sempat melanjutkan perkataan, ucapannya langsung di potong oleh Akashi.

"Kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkan soal kostum, soal itu kau tenang saja, biar aku yang urus." Akashi berkata sambil mengulas senyuman.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan mu Akashi." Sela Momoi.

"Sudah kau tenang saja, tidak perlu sungkan, para maid ku bisa membuatkan gaunmu, mereka itu ahli loh." Akashi berkata dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membayar setengahnya dari hasil buatan gaun maidmu." Ucap Momoi.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu sampai segitunya Momoi." Akashi tertawa.

"Aku tidak bercanda Akashi." Momoi agak meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Akashi meminggirkan mobilnya sejenak, lalu dia menatap Momoi sambil tersenyum, "aku ini temanmu, kau tidak perlu sampai segitunya, anggap saja ini hadiah dariku."

Momoi hanya tersenyum, "Terima kasih Akashi."

"Nah kau sudah mengerti kan?" Tanya Akashi.

Momoi menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti.

"Bagus." Akashi menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

XXX

Mobil Akashi memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah dengan gaya mirip istana dalam dongeng dan berhenti di sana. Rumah yang luas dengan air mancur yang besar di tengahnya, dan taman yang di penuhi pepohonan yang sudah dibentuk dengan berbagai macam model yang indah.

Seorang butler membukakan pintu mobil untuk Akashi dan Momoi.

"Te-terima kasih." Ucap Momoi dengan gugup kepada butler tersebut.

Sang _butler_ hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Anda bawa teman tuan muda?" Tanya _butler_ yang membukakan pintu mobil Akashi.

"Ya." Kata Akashi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Akashi.

Momoi hanya mengangguk gugup, baru kali ini dia masuk ke rumah mewah seperti ini.

Para _maid_ dan _butler_ dari seluruh penjuru ruangan sudah berkumpul di satu titik.

Dan saat pintu terbuka, para maid dan butler langsung membungkukan badan, dan mengucapkan salam,

"Selamat datang tuan muda."

Momoi makin gugup saat melihat itu semua, dia melirik sedikit ke arah Akashi yang berdiri di sebelahnya, Akashi tersenyum sedikit kepada para maid dan butler tersebut.

"Dia keluarga yang sangat terpandang, hebat sekali." Gumam Momoi dalam hati.

"Ayo kita latihan." Ajak Akashi.

Akashi memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Momoi.

Mereka bergandengan tangan dan belajar berjalan bersama. Para maid yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senyum.

Momoi merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian langsung melepas gandengan tangan Akashi.

"Kenapa dilepas?" Tanya Akashi.

Momoi berbisik, "kau tidak lihat apa kita berdua jadi tontonan para pelayanmu."

Akashi melirik kearah para maidnya yang sedang tersenyum senyum sendiri.

Lalu dia merangkul Momoi sambil berkata kepada para maid, "apa kami pasangan yang cocok?"

Para _maid_ yang ditanya begitu langsung menaikkan kedua jempol mereka.

Momoi langsung menipis rangkulan Akashi, "Ish apaan sih."

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, kalau orang lain bilang kita pasangan yang cocok berati kita akan menang." Jelas Akashi.

Momoi menghela napas, "terserah deh."

XXX

Tak terasa lomba sudah tinggal sehari lagi, hari ini adalah hari terakhir latihan, tapi ada yang tidak beres dengan Momoi.

"Kau kenapa Momoi?" Tanya Akashi sambil melihat Momoi yang ada disebelahnya.

Momoi hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hei jawab pertanyaanku." Akashi menekankan sedikit nada bicara.

Momoi hanya menghela napas panjang, "aku tidak bisa menimbulkan kesan romantis."

"Kenapa gak bisa?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

Momoi menghela napasnya lagi, "bagaimana aku bisa menimbulkan kesan romantis, kau kan hanya temanku."

Akashi terdiam.

1 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik.

"Kalau gitu anggap saja aku pacarmu." Kata Akashi.

Momoi yang tadinya terdiam langsung mendadak bingung.

"E-eh apa?"

Akashi mengangguk kepalanya, "iya anggap saja aku pacarmu, asalkan kau bisa menimbulkan kesan romantis bagiku itu tidak masalah."

"Ta-tapi." Perkataan Momoi tak bisa dilanjutkan Akashi memotong pembicaraannya.

"Tidak ada tapi- tapian, sekarang kita mulai latihannya." Ucap Akashi.

Momoi menggandeng tangan Akashi, dia berusaha mengeluarkan kesan romantis, dia menghela napasnya.

"Ayo kau harus bisa, aku membutuhkanmu." Akashi melebarkan senyumannya.

Momoi hanya memandang ke arah Akashi sampai beberapa saat.

"Hmm." Momoi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi rumah tersebut dan kembali lagi ke ruang tamu.

"Bagus jalan kita sudah bersamaan, kau juga keliatannya sudah bisa mengeluarkan kesan romantis." Kata Akashi.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Momoi bersemangat.

"Aku senang kau sudah bisa." Akashi tersenyum.

Momoi membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk.

"Oh iya, nih gaunmu sudah jadi, dandan yang cantik ya." Akashi menyerahkan gaunnya.

"Wah gaun yang indah." Momoi terkagum kagum melihat gaun tersebut.

Gaun itu berwarna pink dengan pita besar di belakangnya dan berlengan pendek.

Akashi menatap gaun itu, lalu dia berkata, "gaun ini pasti cocok untukmu."

"Terima kasih aku suka gaun ini."

XXX

Lomba pun akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, kini mereka sedang jam istirahat.

"Ayo cepat kita makan dulu." Akashi langsung menarik tangan Momoi.

"Iya iya ayo."

Saat Akashi dan Momoi sedang ke kantin ada beberapa orang yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Ih aku gak suka deh kalau princessnya Momoi gak cocok tau." Kata seseorang siswi kepada yang lainnya.

"Iya aku juga gak suka." Timpal yang lain.

"Kalau gitu kita rusak saja gaunnya." Usul yang lainnya.

"Tapi kalau kita rusak nanti kita gak ada princessnya dong." Salah seorang dari mereka khawatir.

"Tenang saja aku bawa gaun kok."

"Yaudah kamu aja yang jadi princessnya lebih cocok lagi." Yang lain setuju.

Mereka langsung bergegas ke tempat duduk Momoi dan mengeluarkan gaunnya dari tas Momoi, lalu mereka langsung menggunting gaun itu sampai robek.

"Yeey Momoi akhirnya gak jadi pasangannya Akashi."

"Yah aku senang banget." Mereka langsung tertawa tawa.

Mereka bergegas keluar dari kelas sebelum ketahuan oleh Momoi dan Akashi.

Tak beberapa lama, Akashi dan Momoi kembali ke kelas mereka.

Kita harus siap-siap." Akashi langsung mengeluarkan kostum ala pangeran dari tas.

"Iya aku juga nih." Momoi merogoh ke dalam tasnya untuk mengambil gaunnya.

Momoi mengeluarkan gaunnya, matanya terbelak saat melihat gaunnya sudah berupa potongan tidak utuh lagi.

"Hiks hiks ."Momoi menangis.

"Eh kau kenapa Momoi?" Akashi langsung mengahampirinya.

"Ga-gaunku ro-robek." Dia menangis sambil memperlihatkan potongan dari gaunnya.

"Gak mungkin." Akashi hampir tak percaya.

"Ada apa nih kok Momoi menangis." Salah seorang dari yang menggunting gaun Momoi mari kita panggil dengan nama Haruka masuk ke dalam kelas lagi.

"Gaunnya di robek, kurang ajar jika aku tau siapa yang melakukannya akan ku remukkan orang itu." Kata Akashi geram.

Haruka yang mendengar itu langsung menelan ludahnya.

"Ehm Akashi, aku punya gaun-" Ucapannya langsung terputus karena Akashi mengambil gaunnya secara paksa.

"Ta-tapi gaun itu hanya muat di tubuhku saja." Tambah Haruka.

Akashi terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Kau berpasangan saja dengannya saja." Momoi menepuk pundak Akashi yang sedang melamun.

Akashi hanya terdiam, sedangkan Haruka sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak, tidak aku tidak akan berpasangan dengan orang selain kau Momoi." Tegas Akashi.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak punya gaun Akashi." Momoi bingung.

"Tak jadi masalah." Akashi mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon salah satu maidnya.

"Segera antarkan gaun yang baru untuk Momoi temanku, kutunggu di sekolah dalam waktu 10 menit." Titah Akashi.

 **Klik.** Ponsel Akashi dimatikan.

Haruka yang melihat itu langsung pergi dari kelasnya dengan wajah kesal bukan main.

"Tenang saja, jika pelayanku datang dan mencariku ambil saja gaunnya, aku mau memakai kostumku dulu." Akashi meninggalkan kelas.

Momoi menunggu di kelas sendirian panik terus melandanya.

"Aduh gimana nih kalau gaunnya gak datang." Momoi menundukkan kepalanya di meja.

Beberapa lama kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas.

"Permisi saya mencari Akashi Seijuro." Kata seseorang.

"Sini berikan saja kepadaku." Momoi langsung mengambil bungkusan itu yang pasti dalamnya adalah gaun.

"Tuan muda kemana?" Sang maid celingak celinguk mencari tuannya.

"Dia sedang bersiap siap, lagipula ini gaunku kan biar aku saja yang terima." Kata Momoi.

"Ah iya itu gaunnya, semoga anda suka." Sang maid membungkukkan badanya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Momoi melirik jam dinding, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Tepat 10 menit, kau hebat Akashi." Gumamnya dalam hati.

Momoi pun bergegas ke toliet untuk mengganti bajunya.

Akashi sudah selesai mengenakan kostum pangerannya, kini dia sedang menunggu Momoi di kelas.

 **Krek.** Pintu kelas di buka oleh seseorang.

Mata Akashi terbelak melihat Momoi memakai gaun berwarna merah cerah yang berwarna sama seperti kostum pangeran ala Akashi dengan pita kecil mengelilingi bagian pinggannya.

Akashi tersenyum, "wah gaun ini lebih cocok dari yang sebelumnya."

"Kau juga terlihat keren dengan kostum itu." Momoi mengulas senyum.

"Baiklah kita sudah siap, ayo sebaiknya kita turun ke bawah." Akashi menarik tangan Momoi dan menggenggamnya.

"Kita sambut penampilan dari kelas 11 A ." Suara sang pembawa terdengar menggema di seluruh sekolah.

"Sebentar lagi giliran kita Momoi, ayo siapkan dirimu." Akashi menyemangati.

"Tapi aku agak gugup." Momoi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, kita berusaha ya." Akashi menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Momoi dan menepuk nepuknya.

"Iya ayo kita berusaha." Momoi mengepalkan tangannya tanda semangat.

"Nah sekarang kita sambut penampilan kelas 11B."

"Ayo." Akashi langsung memberi aba-aba kepada Momoi.

"Tentu saja." Momoi langsung menggandeng tangan Akashi.

Mereka pun berjalan di red carpet yang sudah di sediakan sekolah khusus untuk lomba ini.

"Kyaak Akashi keren." Para siswi terus meneriakkan nama Akashi tanpa lelah.

Setelah mereka berjalan di atas red carpet, sekarang mereka akan uji kemampuan.

"Kita kan tidak latihan uji kemampuan gimana nih." Bisik Momoi resah.

"Tenang saja." Akashi berkata santai.

Akashi mengambil sebuah gitar dan satu tempat duduk.

Momoi memandang bingung ke arah Akashi, "apa sih yang dia rencanakan."

"Saya akan menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari 'One Ok Rock' yang berjudul W _herever You Are._ "

Teriakkan para siswi pun terhenti, mereka terdiam untuk mendengar nyanyian sang pangeran, Akashi.

Petikkan gitar mulai terdengar menciptakan suatu melodi yang indah, Akashi menatap kearah Momoi dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _I'm telling you o yeah..._

 _I'm softly whisper._

 _Tonight... tonight..._

 _You are my angel._

 _Aishiteru yo o yeah..._

 _Futari wa hitotsu ni._

 _Tonight... tonight..._

 _I'm just to say..._

 _Wherever you are i always make you smile._

 _Wherever you are i always by your side._

 _Wherever you say kimi wo omou kimochi._

 _I promise you forever right now._

Lagu tersebut terus di nyanyikan oleh Akashi sampai selesai, membuat para penonton terhipnotis.

Setelah selesai, Akashi langsung menyerahkan bunga mawar kepada Momoi.

Wajah Momoi memerah seketika melihat itu semua.

"Kyaak Akashi!" Para siswi meneriakkan kembali nama Akashi.

Mereka menundukkan badan mereka tanda sudah selesai menunjukkan bakat.

 **Prok prok prok.** Tepuk tangan terus di berikan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kita berhasil." Akashi tersenyum.

"Iya." Momoi juga tersenyum.

XXX

"Nah sekarang kita akan umumkan pemenangnya!" Kata sang pembawa acara.

"Pemenangnya adalah..."

Mereka semua tegang menunggu siala pemenangnya.

"Bagaiman jika kita tidak menang." Momoi khawatir.

"Tenang saja." Akashi santai.

"Pemenangnya dari kelas 11B pasangan Momoi dan Akashi silahkam maju kedepan." Sang pembawa acara berseru.

"Yeeey kita menang." Momoi bersorak ria, Akashi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

XXX

 **Nah yang ke 3 telah jadi, gomen kalau banyak salah soalnya saya ngetiknya ngebut hehehe ^^**

 **Oh iya cuma mau ngasih tau kalau lagu yang dinyanyiin Akashi itu emang ada beneran dan artinya bagus banget ^^ silahkan review...**


End file.
